


Короткая дорога домой

by stasysilence



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [4]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, SCP-1967, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stasysilence/pseuds/stasysilence
Summary: Варнхолд не может оставаться без своего генерала. А генерал не может остаться без своего командира.
Relationships: Maegar Varn/Female Maegar's General
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Короткая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-1967 — Короткая дорога](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1967)

Когда за спиной Кларианы захлопнулся портал, она поняла, что угодила в ловушку.

Издевательский хохот Ловчего еще звенел в ушах, но на поляне, на которую ее вышвырнуло, никого более не оказалось. Клариана поднялась с земли, отряхнула доспех от налипших травинок.

— Геккор?.. Забияка? Техара! Где вы?

Ее голос отразился эхом и затерялся среди шума листвы. Она осторожно прошла вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Первый Мир — а сомнений в том, что это Первый Мир, у Кларианы не оставалось — был удивительно красив. Мягкая изумрудная трава тихо шелестела под ее сапогами, рассеянные лучики света тут и там падали на пеструю растительность. Деревья — огромные, причудливо изогнутые, с огромными резными листьями и пористой корой — склонялись ветвями до самой земли. Клариана останавливалась, убирала меч в ножны, чтобы пробраться через плотные заросли, а затем замирала, с невольным восхищением оглядывая все вокруг.

Возможно, ей даже удастся найти еще один портал. Она осенила себя знаком Иомедай, и с облегчением выдохнула, когда ее меч по привычке засиял неярким молочным светом.

Богиня Кларианы не оставила ее, а значит, еще не все потеряно. Она бережно опустила меч на землю, и он тут же повернулся, указывая острием на запад.

Медлить нельзя. Варнхолд не может оставаться без своего генерала. А генерал не может остаться без своего командира.

_Они стоят около причала. В быстром течении реки в разных местах мелькает серебристая чешуя рыбок._

_— Смотри, Клари, теперь это наш дом, — Варн с довольной улыбкой разводит руками вокруг. — Подумать только! Еще неделю назад мы ночевали под открытым небом, а теперь — я самый настоящий барон!_

_Серебряные нити поблескивают на его висках. Клариана каждый раз забывает, что ее командир уже не так молод, как в год их знакомства._

_Серебро блестит в пальцах Варна, когда он пропускает через них пряди ее волос._

_— Мой ангел, скажи, теперь я стал достойным женихом?_

Меч привел ее на поле, сплошь усыпанное ярко-красными цветами. Клариана обвела его взглядом в надежде обнаружить портал. Но тщетно — перед ней все также расстилалась изумрудная трава, склонялись огромные деревья, а по краям стояли дома, смутно напоминающие… Варнхолд? Она побрела по дороге, и с удивлением узнала в призрачных очертаниях по сторонам от поля их гостиницу, лавку алхимика и мастерскую — все то, что стало ей таким родным за такое короткое время.

Вот крепкий мужчина из кузницы, чем-то похожий на ее отца, вытирает обугленной рукавицей пот и снова раздувает меха. Торговец рыбой зазывает народ. Чумазый мальчишка с жадностью следит за тем, как кондитер вешает на веревочку прозрачные леденцы.

Но стоило ей подойти к одному из зданий, как все исчезло. Клариана застыла в растерянности. Еще одна шутка Извечных?

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — крикнула она. — Отзовитесь!

— Отзовитесь! — ответило эхо.

— … зовитесь!

Она вздрогнула — по спине побежали мурашки — и обхватила себя крыльями, пытаясь согреться.

_Варн легко касается губами ее щеки. Его жесткая щетина царапает кожу._

_— Возвращайся ко мне, мой ангел. Возвращайся домой с победой._

_Она кивает, украдкой вытирая слезы. Ее командир может на нее положиться._

_Он нежно улыбается ей и почти что бросается бегом в портал, за которым угадываются очертания Варнхолда._

Дорога домой… Нужный портал — короткая дорога домой.

Но Клариана потеряла счет времени — столько она исходила дорог, блуждая по Первому Миру. Она касалась призрачного тумана, и он переносил ее в новое место. Находила порталы — и те развеивались, разлетаясь стайками светлячков.

А ее меч все так же сиял, по-прежнему указывая путь. Поэтому Клариана вздыхала, выпрямляла спину и продолжала искать. Она найдет дорогу в Варнхолд, чего бы это ей ни стоило.

Извечные заблуждались, когда думали, что им под силу разлучить генерала и ее командира.


End file.
